


Expensive Tastes

by Josselin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: Laurent rolled toward Damen across the bed and said, “Do you remember the brothel in Nesson Eloy?”Damen gave a sleepy acknowledgement. “With the two women? And the maitresse who recognized you?”“I was thinking,” said Laurent. “About what might have happened if we hadn’t been interrupted.”





	

Laurent liked to talk after sex. Damen liked to sleep after sex, so sometimes he fell asleep to the sound of Laurent’s voice across the pillows, and if what Laurent had been telling him had been important Laurent would have to repeat it the next day at breakfast. It wasn’t usually important, though, just Laurent unwinding after a day of hard work and doing so by sharing what was on his mind.

So it was not unusual when Laurent rolled toward Damen across the bed and said, “Do you remember the brothel in Nesson Eloy?”

Damen gave a sleepy acknowledgement. “With the two women? And the maitresse who recognized you?”

“I was thinking,” said Laurent. “About what might have happened if we hadn’t been interrupted.”

Damen yawned. “Are you saying you want to visit a brothel?”

“Would you have fucked that woman?” said Laurent. “If I had said to?”

Damen thought back. His mind hadn’t been on sex at that point in the evening. He’d been so preoccupied with keeping Laurent alive and returning him to the Veretian camp in one piece that he hadn’t had any attention to spare for thoughts of sex. At least, not until later, when the messenger had been already located and safely dispatched. 

But if none of that had been happening? He might have enjoyed himself with the woman, he supposed. He thought of it for a few moments, of Laurent’s voice in his ear, directing him, and the woman’s warm body in his lap.

Damen remembered suddenly that Laurent had gone to that brothel twice. He turned his head on the pillow to look at Laurent. “You went back there,” he said. “In the dress.”

Laurent nodded.

Damen pictured Laurent on one of the benches in the brothel’s main room instead of the girls who had been there when they’d arrived. 

“Were there men courting you?” Damen’s voice came out deeper.

Laurent had a considering expression. “Looking at me, yes.”

“Touching you?” 

“Would I let men touch me?” said Laurent.

“That’s not an answer.”

Laurent moved an inch closer on the bed. “Would you have touched me?”

Damen closed his eyes and imagined Laurent on the bench in the brothel. Damen entered the imaginary brothel in his mind and took in the main room. Laurent looked up at his entrance, and his eyes were wide and the same color as that ridiculous dress.

“Yes.” Damen opened his eyes and Laurent’s were still wide in front him on the bed. 

“And if I let you lead me upstairs?” said Laurent.

“Yes.”

Laurent’s eyes were unfocused; he was imagining it also. “I would be very expensive.”

Damen reached out a hand and rested it on Laurent’s side, smoothing over his waist toward his hip. “Undoubtedly.”

The picture in Damen’s mind had moved to the bedroom on the second floor of the brothel. “I want you to take off the dress,” said Damen.

“You haven’t paid yet,” said Laurent.

Damen was drawn from his mental picture of Laurent with the dress slipping off the edge of his shoulder back to the present. “I’ve paid,” he said, trying to move on to the more interesting parts of their encounter.

“I’m still counting the money,” said Laurent.

Damen felt offended that Laurent wouldn’t trust him to turn over the agreed upon quantity of coin. He rolled across the bed on top of Laurent, who let out a breath of air and a sound at Damen’s weight.

“Forget the money,” said Damen. “I will just rip the dress off of you.”

“That will cost even more,” said Laurent.

Money was going to be the furthest thing from Damen’s mind if he had Laurent in front of him in that dress. Damen felt that Laurent was obsessing over it a little too much. He shifted his weight on top of Laurent and rolled them a bit to the side so that he could reach a hand over Laurent to caress his lower back. “If you are working in a brothel,” Damen said, letting his fingers trail lower, “then you must already be prepared for my cock.”

Laurent lowered his eyelashes, acting demure. The tone of his voice was different, syrupy. “Do you think I am ready, my lord?” 

“Yes.” Damen had two fingers inside him; he was definitely ready. 

Damen shifted Laurent’s top leg over his hip and pulled Laurent closer on the bed. He positioned his cock. He pushed into Laurent.

Laurent had his eyes closed, and he was still speaking with that same syrupy tone. “Oh,” he said. “Oh, my lord. You’re so big.”

Damen knew Laurent was speaking falsely and he was desperately aroused anyway. 

“There’s more,” said Damen, and he gripped Laurent’s hip and repositioned him to push the rest of the way in. Laurent laughed genuinely at his words, and the laugh turned into a wordless cry as Damen bottomed out inside of him. 

Damen found himself chuckling also. He rocked against Laurent. “I don’t think we would have laughed like this in the brothel.”

Laurent managed to control his expression and lowered his eyes again. “Oh, my lord,” he said breathily, and Damen leaned in to kiss him. 

The position was not especially satisfying. Damen had no leverage to thrust inside Laurent when they were facing on their sides in this fashion, and he couldn’t stay as deep inside Laurent as he wanted when they were rocking slowly against each other. 

He pulled out of Laurent and knelt on the bed, instead, and the moved Laurent around as he wanted him. He let Laurent stay on his side and lifted one of his legs to rest on Damen’s shoulder and crouched over the other to reposition himself. 

“It’s good you are flexible,” said Damen, appreciating that he could not have achieved the same position.

“It’s important in this profession, my lord,” said Laurent. 

Damen could thrust into Laurent more satisfactorily in this position, and he demonstrated this.

Laurent took it, alternating between laughter and moans and ridiculous syrupy comments. 

Damen attempted to distract Laurent with some talk of his own. “I will fuck you better than any of those other men,” he said. “You’ll be ruined for any of them after you take my cock.”

Laurent gave a wry smile. “You’re not that good, my lord.”

Damen shifted to ensure that his thrusts each hit that spot inside of Laurent, wringing a slight whimper from Laurent’s lips. “Am I not?”

Laurent faked a yawn, though Damen thrust inside him while he was doing it and he moaned a little helplessly. 

Damen reached for Laurent’s cock and stroked it, slowly, in just the way that Laurent liked best. He alternated between slow thrusts and faster ones, ignoring the breathy way that Laurent kept saying, “My lord.”

When Damen was very close to finishing, Laurent said, “It’s an extra coin if you finish inside of me,” and then, at Damen’s distressed expression, Laurent laughed.

Damen pulled out, and wrapped his hand around his own cock. He only stroked himself twice before he came, spilling over Laurent’s hard cock and stomach.

“You are terrible,” said Damen, breathing hard. “I should have just paid the coin.”

Laurent swiped his hand through Damen’s come and stroked his own cock, slowly, still laughing. “I thought you would,” he said easily, his voice his own. “You are very rich, after all.”

“Not for long,” said Damen. “Unfortunately I have very expensive habits.” Damen lowered Laurent’s leg and shifted on the bed, moving his head closer to Laurent’s pelvis. 

“If I please you,” said Damen, licking up the side of Laurent's cock and over his fingers to demonstrate what he meant. “Do you think perhaps I could get a discount?”

Laurent moaned. He let go of his cock and moved his hand to Damen’s hair. “I think we can come to some kind of arrangement.”

**Author's Note:**

> [all of the author's Captive Prince fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=3516977&user_id=Josselin), [come talk about Captive Prince with me on tumblr](http://josselinkohl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
